Son of Mischief
by RisingStorm15
Summary: When Loki is being held in the new S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier after the battle of New York, what the avengers don't expect is a white haired winter guardian to break him out. What's even stranger, is that Loki claims this 'Jack Frost' is his son. The avengers hunt the father and son across the world, discovering that maybe Loki isn't as cold hearted as they first thought.
1. Chapter 1

When Nick Fury had told him to check on a captured Loki at midnight, Tony Stark had to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Nope, definitely not dreaming, that one-eyed pirate boss had been thoughtful enough to leave about a hundred texts on his smartphone, ranging from

' Tony, check on Loki now,' to ' TONY STARK GET YOUR BUT DOWN TO THE HOLDING CELLS IMMEDIATELY!'

Yeah, what a great way to wake up from a scotch induced sleep.

Why he was sent to check on that crazy, green-clad psychopath was unknown at that point.

" I swear that if this is all for nothing, I'll steal that stupid eye-patch and throw it off the helicarrier," Tony seethed under his breath as he stumbled clumsily down the hallway, brain still muddled from the rude awakening.

He hadn't been expecting much when he walked through those ridiculously shiny doors, but what he saw made him rethink his current state of awareness.

Loki was in his cell (thank the high heavens!) but he wasn't alone.

There was a teenager in there with him, whose white hair looked entirely out of place in the flying military base.

And…damn…was he hugging Loki?!

Yep, Tony was definitely dreaming now, no question about it, until those poisonous green eyes he'd come to dread focused on his disheveled form.

" Stark," came the greeting, as even and casual as always, despite his current predicament.

The child, because really, he barely passed for a teen, curled tightly in Loki's arms, his white haired head resting snugly on Loki's leather clad shoulder. Bright blue, intelligent eyes stared adoringly in to the angled face of his hugger, and a content smile was on his thin lips. With his ratted blue hoodie, and strangely old-fashioned pants, he came across looking like a street kid.

" If I'd known it was this easy to shut you up, I'd have done so sooner," Loki's snarky, sarcastic voice quipped.

Shutting his mouth from where it had fallen open in surprise, Tony blinked at his enemy with the child cradled in his scrawny arms.

" Why the heck to you have a minion in your lap?" Tony blurted out unintelligibly.

Loki rolled his eyes and let out a derogatory snort, all while shifting the attention-seeking child closer.

" He's not a minion, he's my son, and if your eyes widen any further they'll fall out," Loki sassed, while sending a comforting smile to the jittery child he held.

That threw Tony in to a loop. He wasn't even aware that Loki was married!

The child was getting more nervous now, if his twitching hands were any evidence, and he cuddled closer to his…..father.

Oh that sounded weird in his head.

He reached in to the pocket of his jeans for his communicator, prepared to call Fury and be done with this crazy nightmare. How did the kid even get in that cell?!

" Is he….like you?" Tony asked cautiously, still reaching for his communicator.

Loki smirked as he nuzzled the child's white locks with his nose affectionately.

" Like father like son, Stark," Loki chuckled.

That was all Tony heard before his vision of the cell was blocked by a wall of ice.

Grappling for his communicator, and tapping it to life, he sent a message out to all the avengers.

" Guys, Loki and his son are busting out of the helicarrier!"


	2. Chapter 2

Loki couldn't be more proud of his youngest son.

Of course he had his other…children, Sleipnir and his siblings, but Jack was special, Jack was unique, and more importantly, Jack was here, and they were not. When his children grew up they had quickly abandoned him, in these days, being associated with the name Loki was a bad taboo.

Jack didn't seem to care if his current snuggle fest was anything to go by.

Ever since Loki had seen those crystal blue eyes that shined with the same mischief in his own, he was hooked; totally enraptured by the tiny new being that was undoubtedly his. The newly born Jack had stared up at his father with no ounce of fear, not like everyone else he met before Jack's mother. From a relationship that Loki had despised in his abandonment rage came something so precious to him that he could scarcely believe it.

Jack's mother had been a frost giant princess, and in his anger at being shunned by Odin because he himself was apparently a frost giant he had decided to marry one of his own kind in spite. Oh that marriage had not lasted long, he couldn't stand the pedantic, sometimes abusive giantess; and royalty or not, she had no respect for his wishes, only his power.

In short, the marriage had been doomed from the start, until nine months after their wedding night they were gifted with the birth of a son, who was nothing like his mother, and completely in adoration of his father.

Ever since then it Jack Frost had been his father's shadow, even following him to Midgard many a time.

It puzzled Loki that most could not see his Jackie, but in the end it worked in his favour since the boy could hide if things got violent as they often did.

Loki hadn't told anyone about Jack's existence, not even Thor knew.

And that was the way he liked it.

Jack had recently been working with an old friend of Loki's, Nicholas st North, who was more than happy to allow Jack to join the Guardians after sweet talking their boss, Manny. Jack was flourishing under the friendship and fun he received with his new team.

Finally it came the child's three hundredth birthday, and Loki, after seeing how the new surge in belief across Midgard had made Jack's power sometimes uncontrollable, had gifted him with a staff reminiscent to a shepherd's crook.

Jack had loved it, and the delightedly laughing and joyous child had made Loki's heart melt just a bit. It wasn't often that his children could have moments of happiness, it warmed his heart to see that blinding white smile Toothiana adored.

So when his Jackie had frozen the controls, knocked out and hidden the S.H.I.E.L.D agents guarding him, and then sprinted in to his cell for a hug, Loki had been overjoyed.

The look on Stark's face had been all the more worth it.

Now observing the ice wall that Jack had created, Loki was bursting with pride for his overly affectionate son.

"I came for you da, just like I promised," Jack murmured, voice muffled by Loki's leather tunic.

"I seem to recall that I told you not to put yourself in harm's way since you happen to be a very fragile boy," Loki scolded, though the loving smirk on his face vetoed any hostility.

"I wasn't going to leave you here! Bunny understood, he said I should bust you out with boomerangs blazing!" Jack replied indignantly, blinking wide eyed up at his most adored adult.

"I'm sure he did, Jackie, I'm sure he did," Loki chuckled, pressing a gentle kiss to his son's frosty white locks that just wouldn't stay down. "However, I do believe it's time to leave".

Jack just sent him a mischievous grin and handed his father a small green gem that Loki knew all too well.

" My teleportation crystal, nice touch," Loki commented with a smirk as he held it lightly in his pale palm, mind already filling with the correct word to say in order to get them out of this stupid cell.

"I learnt from the best," Jack quipped, holding tighter to Loki in preparation.

With a small roll of his eyes Loki grabbed his son around the middle in a tight hug and with one whispered word they were gone in a small green flash of light.

The avengers were about to have a long chase ahead of them if they wanted to catch him again, and now that he had his son to help him they'd be unstoppable, if they could escape the manhunt about to ensue.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was reading a book by the roaring green fire when Jack flew through the window, a cheeky grin on his pale face.

"I take it your afternoon with Jamie went well," Loki commented with amusement as his son flopped dramatically on to the couch.

"It was awesome! Snowballs and fun times, Jamie even brought Sophie and the gang! Sandy showed up early though, so they had to go to bed," Jack recounted, breathless with his exhilaration.

Loki peered at his son over the top of his book on magic. Jack was clutching his staff loosely in his left hand as it draped off the worn but comfortable couch, he rather resembled a floppy carrot.

"Did your colleague, Sanderson, say anything about our little….breakout this morning?" Loki inquired curiously, deciding to place his book down.

"Technically he didn't say anything, cause he can't, but he told me the guardians know and they were cheering for us the whole way," Jack chuckled, creating a frost pattern above his head.

Loki chuckled, picturing the ancient guardians with little flags and cheering for them as they ran.

They'd found themselves in a small Russian village on the edge of a lake. A dilapidated old wooden shack stood next to the water and Loki had used his magic to make the shack brand new in case he and his son would be there for a long time. The Avengers had no idea that they were there, but from the news reports he was monitoring on what the humans called a TV, he knew that the search was still taking place in America.

Jack had been brimming with energy and so Loki had shooed him off to go expel it and see his friends, in a few days it would be impossible for Jack to see them since the search would be fiercer.

Jack skipped over to his father's chair and waited in front of it expectantly, staring straight at his father's face.

"Something you need?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"Yes," Jack replied simply, fidgeting on the spot and casting glances at Loki's lap every now and then.

With a sigh Loki pulled his son down to sit in his lap just as Jack had wanted. The grin on the Winter child's impish face spurred him on.

"Thanks dad," Jack said happily before making himself comfortable by snuggling in closer.

"You've become more cuddly since we last saw each other, Jackie," Loki commented as he waited for his son to settle.

"I'm getting in all the cuddles I missed, besides, I don't see you complaining," Jack shot back tiredly yet contentedly as he finally found a comfortable position.

Loki didn't even bother fighting his son on it, he merely put the TV on again as he and his Jackie watched the Avengers scrambling around looking for them on the six o'clock news.

The Avengers were at their wits end.

They'd been searching all day and had found absolutely no trace of where they'd gone. Tony and Bruce had been in the lab trying to track the signature of the teleportation, hoping maybe it would show where the other end of the portal had opened up.

Loki was crafty, wherever he had gone he had covered his tracks well, and S.H.I.E.L.D was still trying to get permission to search some of the unfriendly states, working on the principle that Loki couldn't teleport far with his depleted magic.

What they didn't know how to factor in, was the mysterious son that Tony had discovered.

Fury's only reason to drag Tony Stark in to checking on their captive had been the sudden drop in temperature readings, but based on the ice wall currently melting in their cell block, he was either a mutant, or some sort of lab experiment.

Tony was for once glad that Fury had ordered him out of bed, that was, until Fury's temper exploded.

"WHY HAVE WE NOT FOUND THEM ALREADY?!" Fury yelled… well…. furiously.

"We've narrowed the search, it seems he isn't in America at all, so at least we know he isn't about to attack us on our doorstep," Steve informed calmly, trying to soothe the angry man who paced before them in the meeting room.

"I want them found yesterday, call in all agents, search for any signs in the media, FIND. THOSE. FUGITIVES," Fury snapped before storming out of the room with a flourish of his dark coat.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack had fallen asleep on his lap four hours ago and was comfortably snuggled in to his father's chest. Loki had no intention of moving him, the poor boy was exhausted after breaking him out and going to play with the children.

Most people hadn't seen Jack, only a select few who believed, and even they doubted what they saw. S.H.I.E.L.D was apparently keeping his existence on the down-low, the whole situation was top secret, so when the Avengers were on the news all people were told was that if the Avengers asked them anything, they were to comply and stay out of the way of any proceedings in the interest of safety.

Loki almost laughed, of course the Avengers had no clue what they were up against.

But then neither had he.

Thor was perfect. So, so perfect in their parent's eyes. Loki had been shunned, bullied and abused his whole life but no one in Asgard had cared. So in his foolish youth he went seeking a way to prove to his parents and his people that he was as good as his brother.

Destroying their enemies at the time, the Chitauri, seemed like a good way to earn their love and respect.

But when he shape shifted as one of them in order to gather as much intel as he would need, he discovered just how much their life agreed with him.

So Loki joined them in his Asgardian form, and plotted with them against earth. When the invasion as over, he found out that the Thanos had been mind controlling him the entire time.

In his terror, confusion and pain, hunted by his family and the earth, he went in search or all his children, telling them to hide and stay away from him so they couldn't be harmed. It was on his way to find his youngest son, Jack, that he'd been captured by the Avengers.

He tried to tell them the truth; they laughed and threw him in to a cell. Fools. They didn't know what was coming.

Sandy had come to him, pulled by his terrible nightmares while imprisoned. Sandy knew him, all the guardians did, he was Jack's father. Sandy listened to him, Sandy believed him, and he went to the guardians and went to Jack, knowing the boy needed him.

Now Jack was here, curled on his lap with his face pressed in to Loki's neck, cold breaths puffing from his blue lips. Loki had to protect his son, because Thanos needed Jack, just as much as he hated Loki.

When Loki was exploring the realm of Midgard in an effort to get out of Asgard for a while, he had happened upon a quaint little village. A quaint little village that housed the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Jack's mother.

So he and the woman, Elizabeth Overland, had had a summer relationship that produced a boy, Jack. He had to leave her to keep her safe from the goings on in Asgard, but every summer he came to be with Jack and Elizabeth. Jack adored these visits.

She had to move on, in fact he'd begged her too. The poor woman couldn't be hanging on to Loki all the time when there were young men who could give her a perfect marriage.

She had, and married Pippa's father.

He'd had to leave the summer times behind, but every now and then he came to spend time with Jack, who adored him lovingly.

He had been frantic when he'd returned to find out that Jack had died, drowned in the lake while saving his sister, a hero from the start. So Loki had done the only thing he could do.

He stole the tesseract that had been hidden away on earth by Odin. He stole it and he used it to revive his son, before placing it back in its hiding place. ( Two hundred years late it had been taken by the Red Skull ).

He made a bargain with the moon, and old friend of Odin, and the moon claimed that it had raised Jack for a purpose, to be a guardian. The teseract gave Jack his powers, but in the end he enjoyed his time with the guardians.

When his memories returned, he sought out Loki and they spent years together. That was before the whole Chitauri debacle started.

Now that the teseract's cube coating was shattered, its full power could not be used. Thanos needed every shard of the coating to regain the stone's full power, one of those shards was currently inside Jack' heart.

A heart that was beating against Loki's chest as the boy twitched and mumbled something about cuddles. Loki obliged, cuddling his son closer with a small smile.

" Sleep well, my son, because tomorrow the true fight begins," Loki murmured soothingly, resting his chin against his son's head.

" I love you dad," Jack's small voice murmured, thick with sleep.

Loki shushed his son gently by stroking his hair, whatever happened, the Avengers and Thanos would have to tear Jack away from his lifeless corpse before they got to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay, for all the readers that are very confused, I apologise, I have made a mistake in my story. I wrote the fourth chapter a long while after writing the others, and after a reader asked me to explain a bit more of the backstory to the book, I typed up the fourth chapter from where I left off in the third chapter. It was not my intention to contradict myself, and I did not realise that I had until I received several messages saying that I had stated in chapter two that Jack's mother was a frost giantess, but in the fourth chapter I said that she was a mortal woman._**

 ** _For the record, the backstory in chapter four, with Loki falling in love with Mrs Overland is the correct backstory that I am running with in this story._**

 ** _I apologise for confusing you, but I do not apologise if this message conveys a slight anger on my part. It was a mistake, I am sorry. The messages I received were helpful, but I did receive a few that were unkind and entirely unhelpful._**

 ** _I am writing a story here, and while I don't expect that everyone will like what I have to say, and I don't mind constructive criticism on that front, I do not appreciate messages that are frankly, mean. Please refrain from sending these types of messages, and I will attempt to refrain from making mistakes in the future._**

 ** _Now that that has been dealt with, I will post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it._**

Tony was running on three hours sleep and five coffees, and yet he still mustered the energy to make his way to the conference room with the rest of his team, who were as exhausted as he was. Fury wanted an update on anything they'd found so far, which frankly, wasn't much of anything.  
" Sit down!" Fury barked as they filed tiredly in to the room.

Grimacing at the loud volume of his voice, Tony shrank in to his assigned chair put up their current findings.

A holographic map of the world was depicted, with places that had been checked and crossed off the list in red. The U.S.A was completely red, so were a few countries in Africa and Europe. They'd called up every ally they could think of to search their own area of the world for Loki or his mysterious son.

Thor was currently up in Asgard, consulting his parents and Heimdel for a way to find Loki, but it took time due to the cunning way Loki had hidden his tracks.

Black Panther had cleared Wakanda, and reached out to some of the other tribes affiliated with his people. Bruce and Steve called up some friends who were in Europe and who could check things around London, Paris, and Italy.

Fury stared at the map with his one working eye, obviously displeased with the small amount of progress.

"I wanted him found yesterday," Fury growled, pinning the Avengers with an icy glare.

"It's not that easy, Loki's a professional at hiding his tracks and putting up magical barriers. Natasha is headed to Russia in an hour, and the rest of us are all heading out tonight," Tony defended, annoyed that the large amount of work they were all desperately carrying out wasn't working.

"If Loki's so hard to track down then why don't we try and find his son? Maybe he'll be easier to find," Steve suggested wearily.

There was silence as they contemplated the suggestion.

"Head out as planned, but look for his son, it's a far-fetched plan, but it might just pay off," Fury grumbled.

Without another word he turned and stalked out of the room, a dozen agents following at his heals as soon as he left the room.

"Lovely as always," Tony muttered, before standing, cracking his back as he went, and setting off to get two hours sleep before his flight to Sweden.

"Hey dad! I need to head out, Sweden needs a coat of snow," Jack called through the house, fetching his staff from the wall as he did so.

Loki hurriedly made his way to the front door to see his son off.

"You'll be careful?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course I will! Besides, Sweden is like the last place they'll ever think of looking," Jack chuckled, waving quickly before taking off in to the grey sky, his laugh following in his wake.

Loki watched him go with a small frown creasing his features. Of course he trusted his son, and he knew that his job was important, but he just wished that that boy would stay hidden with him and not go gallivanting off o spread snow while he was the target of a manhunt.

Then again, if the boy listened to everything Loki said then he wouldn't be Jack Frost.


	6. Chapter 6

The residents of several towns in Sweden were forced to retreat indoors early that evening, apparently a freak snow flurry was about to come upon them, not that the children really minded. Most of the children were excited about making snowmen and having a snow day once their parents let them out again.

One immortal child in particular was having the time of his life as he cast a generous dusting of snow over the beloved country ever since his reawakening at the lake with his father he'd had a soft spot for Sweden and the rest of northern Europe.

" Best snow day ever!" Jack cheered as he and the wind barrel rolled over the rooftops, casting frost and snow with his staff.

The wind seemed to hum in agreement with his laughter, whipping through his hair playfully. Jack couldn't help but enjoy being out of the house, hiding away in isolation was not his usual style. Being with his dad was good, but Loki was still in the 'mother hen' stage, as Jack liked to call it.

After every big battle he took part in, Loki would turn up to coddle him and 'protect' him. It got a bit tough for the fun, outdoors loving free spirit.

As he alighted down on a stone cottage's chimney, he took a moment to examine his handy work, and note any homes without copious amounts of snow.

" We did good tonight, wind, kids will be waking up soon and then it's time for some fun," Jack said eagerly, picturing the laughing faces he'd be greeted with upon morning light.

A small wisp of wind tickled his face and he laughed, batting at thin air.

" Stop that!"

Tony could not believe how simple it was. A week of searching and sleepless nights at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, and the boy was right under his nose. He'd been in northern Europe for a few days now, searching for the white haired child and following any snow trail that cropped up.

Tonight had been the biggest snow flurry recorded in the town of Vadstena, and Tony had ventured out in the suit to check out what caused it.

Ten minutes in to his search as the boy was just sitting there, a few streets away from his motel and not even paying attention to the red and gold armored hero who stood watching him.

" I can't f*ing believe it Steve, but take a look at the security camera footage from my coordinates," Tony said in disbelief.

Steve's voice crackled back through the comms after a few moments.

" Will you engage?" The super soldier inquired curiously.

" Hell yes I will! That boy's not going anywhere now I've found him!" Tony hissed, eyes narrowing on the little figure and his staff. " Not after all the crud Fury's been giving me since he got away the first time," He muttered to himself mutinously.

Firing up his replusor beams with a whir he aimed at the boy and fired his perfect shot.

Wind saved his life.

He'd been precariously balanced on his staff, a smile glazing his face as he formed a snowball in his lithe hands. He definitely hadn't been paying attention to Ironman who happened to be right behind him.

One moment he was calmly balancing, the next wind was shoving him off the rooftop and catching him before he hit the ground.

"Woah! What's up wind? Geez," Jack exclaimed once he'd gotten his breath back.

Wind tugged at his hoodie, telling him to fly, flee, run, there was danger!

Danger made itself known in the form of Ironman who was flying towards him with glowing palms and a string of swears.

" You better have nine lives kid!" Ironman snarled threateningly.

Jack kicked in to action zooming away on the wind, going as fast as he possibly could.

It wasn't quite as fast as he'd hoped since pain flashed across his hip, and he screamed in pain, only just managing to stay aloft with his lapse of concentration. Blood made his shirt wet and dripped sluggishly in to the snow beneath. Jack didn't know where he was going, only that the wind was now directing him, and that Ironman was right on his tail.

He couldn't think, he couldn't feel much of anything except pain. The only thing he really registered was the white of the snow beneath him as he flew over it, a white that he was soon to have his vision taken over by.

Shots whizzed past him, hitting buildings and sending snow flying up in his path, and Jack was fully relying on the wind to direct him at this point.

All there was, was pain in his current world, and slowly but surely that pain was giving way to darkness.

" You can't take me home or they'll find dad, wind, take me to the guardians," Jack murmured quietly before the darkness took over his vision, and only his death grip on his staff kept his body going.

Tony felt kind of bad about what he was doing.

Following an unconscious boy as he was somehow transported North was not what he'd envisioned himself doing with his day. Tony had been about to nab the child and take him to Fury, but it seemed like he was going somewhere, being taken somewhere, and Tony sure hoped it was where Loki was hiding. He'd be able to nab both in one day.

When the ocean dropped away and the snow started piling up, Tony dropped back, noticing that the boy had slowed, and as they crested a small hill, Tony finally saw why the boy had slowed, not that he believed what he was seeing.

" Holy smokes, the North Pole?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Wind was not surprised to find herself yet again saving Jack's life. That seemed to be her full time job as of late, and after handing Jack off to a worried North, she'd travelled back to warn his no doubt anxious father.

And now as she drew up to his door and felt her form solidifying until she was a clearly defined woman again, she found herself wishing she was not the barer of bad news.

She knocked loudly, shivering at the feel of her skin nocking against a solid object after spending most of her life being intangible. The door swung open cautiously, and Loki stared out at her with worried eyes, obviously having checked who was standing outside while she'd waited.

He stared at her with his forest green eyes, taking in her black curly hair, olive skin and pale silver eyes in one sweep of her being.

" Northern Wind, what brings you here?" He inquired, voice even and calm despite the brimming fear in his gaze.

She hated to add to it.

" It's Jack, he was hurt by the man in the iron suit and I took him to North's stronghold. I fear his pursuer tracked us there, Jack needs you," She murmured, voice soft and quiet as if being snatched away by the wind.

Loki's forest green gaze hardened and he clutched his teleportation stone tightly in his fist before whispering softly, "Northpole".

I a green flash of smoke he was gone, and Northern Wind smiled to herself.

Finally, she and the guardians would not be the only ones to care for the boy.

With a small sighing sound, her form flickered, and drained back in to the wind from which it came.

Jack blinked his eyes open sluggishly, a pained gasp leaving his lips as his body swayed slightly. A moment later the swaying stopped and he realized he was being carried in someone's strong arms.

" Jack, my boy, are you awake?" A deep voice rumbled hopefully.

" N'rth" he managed, eyes blinking up at the Russian man sluggishly.

North's face crinkled in to a smile and Jack registered the ceiling had changed before he was lowered gently on to a bed in what he realized was his room at the North Pole.

" How did I get here?" Jack asked huskily, wincing at a twinge in his side.

Obviously the Yetis had prepared the room ahead and North gently began to use the gathered medical supplies to clean the sluggishly bleeding wound.

" The wind brought you to our doorstep, you are badly injured child, how did this happen?" The Cossack asked, brow crinkled in worry.

Jack smiled, a huff of laughter leaving him.

" Good old wind, I knew she'd keep me safe," Jack murmured fondly, only to wince sharply as North cleaned a spot more rigorously.

" The man with the suit, Ironman I think, he wounded me while I was giving snow to Sweden, don't remember much after that," Jack informed drowsily.

A hurried knock cut off any potential reply from North and the big man called out for who ever it was to enter. Obviously he expected a yeti or an elf with more supplies, he definitely did not expect a frazzled Norseman with a terribly anxious expression who was breathing heavily until his sharp green gaze zeroed in on Jack.

Instantly he was in motion, sitting on the bedside and cupping Jack's cheek with a gentle hand.

" What did Stark do to you?" Loki growled as he dragged a hand through his exhausted and pained son's hair.

" Shot with some sort of beam, I don't…I don't know what it was," Jack murmured, pausing to utter a soft cry of pain halfway through when North finished cleaning the worst of it and poured the antibiotic solution over it.

Loki gripped Jack's hand, guiding him through it and providing a modicon of comfort.

" Dad…it hurts," Jack whimpered as the burn of the antibiotic faded from its initial sting.

" I know, I know, just hold on a moment," Loki murmured softly.

Freeing his hand from stroking Jack's hair and seeing North prepping a needle to sew up Jack's side in his peripheral vision, he placed his palm against his son's forehead, feeling the cool skin slightly heated at his touch.

Jack squeaked in his throat at the sight of the needle and thread, obviously dreading having even more pain added on to the terrible knowing feeling he felt in his side.

Loki caught his son's face and gently turned it from the sight of the needle and thread and the advancing North.

" It's alright Jack," he murmured reassuringly.

The stormy blue eyes that gazed back at him began to brim with moisture.

" It's okay now, just sleep," Loki hushed, at the same time speaking a word of magic that always helped his children.

At his command, Jack's eyes immediately rolled back in his head and he relaxed limp against the bed, expression peaceful and pain free.

North began stitching the moment Loki gave him a nod of approval, careful to work around the Norseman who refused to leave his son's side.

All the while a tanned face peered through the window, chocolate eyes conveying confusion, and his mouth thinned in a line.

 _I actually feel for reindeer games, who knew?_


End file.
